


Kore

by Baby_babushka



Series: WALK THE MOON Inspired [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eye Sex, F/M, Inspired by Music, Music AU, tags will be added as updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_babushka/pseuds/Baby_babushka
Summary: ko·re/ˈkôrē,ˈkôrā/nounan archaic Greek statue of a young woman, standing and clothed in long loose robes.You got a look in your eyesI knew you in past lifeOne glance and the avalanche dropsOne look and my heartbeat stopsAvalanche (WALK THE MOON)





	Kore

It happened at a bar. And Rey never went to bars. So it was truly a sight to see for her to be in attendance. Why she was there was a mystery. She thinks it was Finn’s birthday, or maybe an engagement party for him and Rose. Anyway, there were smiles and laughs throughout the shared booth. Kaydel was already drunker than the rest of them combined, crying over how amazing her friends all were.

Aching to stretch her legs after being cramped in the booth for so long, Rey managed to squeeze through to get a drink. A hired waiter had been bringing them rounds all night, but she wanted to go order a drink for herself. While making her way through the crowd, she attempts to smooth out her now rumpled wrap dress. The other people in the bar are drunk, jumping to the beat of the almost cacophonic electronic music. She makes it to the bar, flagging down the poor lone bartender. He has red hair combed perfectly, and piercing blue eyes. The thought that he’s heard more at this bartop than she can imagine is probably true.

“Oaxacan Old Fashioned?” She asks him. A. Hux, according to his nametag gives her a nod and a look that says he approves of her drink choice. She watches him prepare it, gather the tequila, mezcla and other ingredient. The lights in the bar dim, and she hears undistinguished cheering. Turning, she sees a band setting up. They don’t look like much, somewhere between hip and goth. But the singer, or who she thinks is the singer…

He’s tall, even taller on the raised stage. And he’s _ broad  _ too. He’s lifting a guitar over his head and placing the strap on his shoulder. Oh God, he’s built like a brick house, too. He turns around, adjusting the mic to his height. A shock of dark hair fills her vision, and she can finally see his face. It’s long, unique, sharp and soft, with full lips and a slightly crooked jaw. And then his eyes lock onto hers in an accidental glance into the crowd. His expression changes, but she can’t decipher it.

She can’t  _ breathe _ . She might be hammered, but she thinks he’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Distantly, she feels Hux nudge her on the arm with her cold, now prepared drink. Her eyes break away, thanking him as the singer turns to his bandmates.

A flush spreads across her face, making her feel like she was just caught doing something illicit.

“I’ve never seen him look at anyone like that,” she heard Hux say behind her. She turns around so fast her cold drink sloshes out and over fingers. She doesn’t notice, only staring at the ginger.

“What?” Rey asks, feeling stupid and probably sounding it too.

“Ben,” the bartender nods to the singer she was just drooling over. “I’ve known him for years, and I’ve never seen him look at someone in that way.” He starts cleaning spare glasses, turning to other patrons.

She turns back to the stage, watching the band make their final adjustments before performing. She sees something scrawled on the drummer’s kick drum. It just has the letters K O R in red paint, dripping a little. 

“Thank you!” a soft, deep, and somehow booming voice echoes through the speakers. Her eyes find Ben, finally speaking. “We are the Kore!” He lifted a fist as he said it, and the audience cheered. She suspected they hadn't heard of the band, but in their drunkenness, it was like they were seeing the resurrected Beatles. “Don’t worry, we’ve got a great set for you tonight!” he continues and then he fucking  _ winked, _ and she was done for. 

She finally brings her drink to her lips, taking a hearty gulp before wandering into the crowd to get a better look at the band. Heat is twisting in her core, and she can’t help but let her feet guide her closer.

The song starts with a steady kick drum, bringing in a short, energetic guitar riff.The whole band comes in, Making something that sounds old but new at the same time. There’s an undercurrent of something electric, but she can't put her finger on it. Ben and his band continue to play the song, and then he starts to sing.

“Eighteen…” he sang, voice deep and sultry. The crowd erupts. A small smile graces his features, just beginning to touch his eyes. “...thousand year old soul...Midwest shooting star…”

Christ, she can’t stop looking at him, looking at the way his large hands almost dwarf the electric guitar he’s cradling. She can’t look away from his rhythmic rocking, how he leans into the words, taking deep breaths and making her feel something even deeper. His whiskey eyes open, and he’s looking at her again. Their eyes lock.

“In the days she waits...But she moonlights rock'n'roll...Play the rain dance with her guitar…” he continues, his voice lilting with the melody. The song slows down just to the drums, going through a bridge before the chorus. The beginning guitar riff returns beneath his fingers. “Sometimes you only get one chance,” he half gasps, half sings, eyes never straying from hers. 

He lets out a shout, lets one of his black-clad feet stomp on the stage, rearing back for the chorus. The song transforms into something beautiful, something fast, frantic yet leisurely. Ben keeps strumming his guitar as he returns to the mic.

“You gotta look in your eyes...I knew you in a past life,” he hits a high note and the room becomes too small, too warm, but _ perfect _ . Rey doesn’t realise it at first, but she's rocking to the beat, her hips swaying. “One glance and the avalanche drops...One look and my heartbeat stops”

Jesus, this is what people write songs about. Moments like these. Maybe she won’t remember it tomorrow, the way his eyes are caressing her, the way his voice is carrying her away.

“Ships pass in the night...I don't want to wait 'til the next life…” his voice is roughening now, almost in a sound of desperation, and the crowd erupts again. His voice returns, louder and deeper and- “One glance and the avalanche drops...One look and my heartbeat stops…”

The song continues, and suddenly there’s a hand on her arm. It’s Poe, pulling her back to their table. He’s saying something about not being able to find her, that he was worried. Her gut twisted. He was taking her away from Ben. He kept singing, but the spark in his eyes had been extinguished by Poe’s hand, and his eyes went back to scanning the crowd.

“Where’d you go?” Rose giggled when she finally sat back down with her friends. She could barely hear the music anymore, the crowd now in the way and making noise. She let out a fake smile and lifted her drink in explanation. Rose giggled again. “If you wanted to have eye sex with the singer, why didn’t you just ask?”

Finn gives her a friendly punch in the arm before hugging it away. She loves her friends, but she wants to return to the dance floor, like it’s just her and Ben.

 

When she wakes the next morning, with a nasty hangover, Ben’s eyes are the only thing she remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to add another chapter and then maybe some smut after! ;)
> 
> If you're looking for the song that inspired this, here you go!   
> https://youtu.be/w6v9_if6YAk


End file.
